Inseparable
by Seiji and Shizuku 4ever
Summary: Truly great friends are hard to find, difficult to leave, and impossible to forget. NejiTen oneshot of when they first met and their growing-up years together.


**A/N: YAY! Mah first NejTen fic! Actually, my first Naruto fic too...anyway, this story is more of a "what if" fanfic, because I got the idea when I couldn't go back to sleep one morning, so it may not be that good. xDD But I like how it turned out. ^^ Hope you like it too!**

**

* * *

**

Eager chatter and hushed whispers drifted through the air on that fall day. A single amber leaf fell from a tree and drifted to the ground, unnoticed by all but one.

Neji Hyūga stood afar from the other kids, arms crossed and gaze distant, serious. He absorbed in everything around him, keeping to himself as he noticed certain details that weren't visible to the naked eye. The other children's wary glances kept drifting to him and their heads came together as they whispered their opinions. Neji took no heed.

He was kept inside and away from society for most of his life. Now, that he was nine and old enough to start school to train to become a ninja, he seized the opportunity. He was going to avenge his father.. this was predetermined.

Neji fleetingly gazed at the other children and gave them nothing more than a cursory glance. He wasn't here to make friends. He was here to become a ninja, and that was it.

* * *

TenTen was carving a design in the dirt with her finger, humming to herself. She didn't mind being alone. Actually, it was nice. She didn't have to put up with those annoying girls. It was her first day at the academy, and she had sat alone at the desk, alone at lunch, and now was alone at recess. She was used to it, though, being an only child. Kids around her were in their own little groups and playing or off doing their own thing. Wistfulness filled TenTen for a brief moment before she caught a glimpse of a boy sitting under a tree, all alone.

He was watching a flock of birds in the sky, his gaze intent but with mild interest at the same time. He had long brown hair that fell past his shoulders and cloudy blue-gray eyes.

It never being in her nature to be shy, TenTen skipped over to him, recognizing who he was immediately. Even if she didn't have any friends, she could still hear the whispers and gossips of the other kids. The boy glanced at her from the corner of his eye but didn't say anything or make any effort to move from his spot.

"Hiya!" TenTen bent down, hands on her knees with a bright smile. "I know you! You're the Hyūga boy, right? Lots of people talk about you, y'know." She frustratedly blew a strand of shaggy brown hair out of her face.

"..I don't care what they say," the boy said rudely, turning his head the other way. TenTen frowned. This was gonna be harder than she thought.

"Oh, um, ok. That's good!" TenTen beamed then studied him carefully with a critical eye. "So...you're the boy who looks like a girl that I've heard so much about." She giggled. "Nice to meet ya! I'm the girl that looks like a boy. That's what everyone says, anyway." TenTen pointed to her short, cropped brown hair that indeed did look like a boy's haircut. "It used to be long an' pretty...but then I got bubblegum stuck in it." She smiled sheepishly. "Anyways, I'm gonna let it grow again. It's pretty when it's long. And now all the other girls won't say I'mma boy."

Neji studied her with interest, listening to her chatter with surprising intrique. "..You don't look like a boy to me," he said simply.

TenTen giggled. "Thanks! I don't hear that from anyone except my mama." She smiled. "I don't think you look like a girl. Your hair's long but that's ok." She studied him closer. "Actually, I think your eyes are really pretty. I like that color of blue."

Neji tilted his head, his hard gaze softening a bit. "..I'm Neji."

"I'm TenTen. Like the number, but two times!"

Neji smiled a bit. TenTen grinned then plopped down in front of him. "I don't have any friends here yet. You wanna be my first friend?" She smiled widely, looking excited.

"..Okay." Neji nodded after a long moment, then crossed his arms.

"Yay! Then that means I hafta be your first friend too, ok? Unless you already made a friend or somethin'."

"..No. I haven't. And...ok."

"Awesome!" TenTen jumped up with a sudden burst of energy. "I can't believe I have a friend already! We're gonna be the bestest friends ever, Neji, you'll see!"

A faint trace of a smile crossed Neji's face then disappeared as quickly as it came when several rowdy boys ran by, snickering. "Neji has a wedgie!" they chanted cruelly.

TenTen glared at them then turned to Neji calmly. "Let me handle 'em." She walked over to them sweetly then landed a punch to each of their faces, eyes fierce. "You're NOT gonna make fun of my first best friend! If you do it again, I'm gonna beat you guys up!"

Neji couldn't help but giggle at that. He'd picked a good friend.

* * *

It was later into the school year that Neji returned the favor for that incident.

TenTen was getting on a swing at recess, when suddenly two mean girls strode up and shoved her roughly out of it. "Only _girls_ can have this swing!" One of them jeered.

"Yeah! Go away! You have cooties!" The other chimed in.

TenTen laid in a crumpled heap on the ground, eyes welling with tears. Neji was there by her side in an instant, arms crossed, eyes aflame. The two girls started to back away warily, eyes wide in fear. By now everyone heard and knew anyone who belonged to the Hyūga family was tough and nobody needed to get in their way.

"Touch TenTen again, and I'll _kill _you." A child-like threat filled with fury. The two girls ran away crying to the Sensei, as Neji helped TenTen up.

"..You're gonna get in trouble now, y'know," TenTen pointed out, wiping her eyes.

Neji shrugged. "I don't care. They can't really do anything to me anyway. I'm a _genius_, remember?"

* * *

Their bond grew to the point where Neji and TenTen were almost inseparable. When they had to be separated into just girls or just boys sessions, TenTen would just about go hysterical. "NO! I wanna be with NEJI! LET ME GO WITH HIM!"

By the time they were ten, you never knew them as just "Neji Hyūga" or "TenTen". You knew them as "Neji _and _TenTen".

TenTen threw a dart at the dartboard in the training room, it hitting its mark. "I'm getting the hang of this, don'tcha think, Neji?"

Neji, who watched from a short distance, arms crossed, nodded. "I knew you could do it. No matter what everyone else says...I know you have potential."

TenTen smiled and turned to him. "Wanna race to the top of the tree again?"

"..It's pointless, you and I both know I'll win, as always. But...alright."

They raced to the tree outside and climbed to the very top. By the time TenTen made it, Neji had already beat her and was waiting for her with a look of amusement. "Gah. I'll beat you one day, Hyūga."

"..We'll just see about that." Neji took a seat on one of the thicker branches at the top, observing everything below. TenTen soon joined him.

Her wavy hair hung to her shoulders and was blowing from the breeze. She had long outgrown the tease that she looked like a boy. "Neji, you ever heard of Tsunade?"

Neji took that into consideration. "One of the legendary Sannin, of course I have. Why do you ask?"

"..I wanna be just like her one day. Everyone thinks girls are weak and they can't do anything. I'm gonna prove them wrong. Just you wait and see! Tsunade is so smart and strong and get this- she's a girl!"

"..I believe you'll achieve that goal one day."

TenTen looked at him in wide-eyed shock. "Really? You do?"

"..Truly."

* * *

"You know, Neji, since I told you MY dream yesterday, it's only fair you tell me yours." TenTen grinned, sitting across from him at the lunch table. Neji raised an eyebrow at her then continued eating as if she'd said nothing at all.

"Hyūga! Are you even _listening_?" TenTen cried impatiently.

"Fate doesn't smile upon the impatient, impulsive ones," Neji pointed out in his matter-of-fact way.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just tell me already!"

"..I'd rather not say. I've never discussed it with anyone."

"Aw, Neji, you're no fun. How about we make a deal? Another of my secrets for your dream! Huh? You know you wanna."

"No. I don't." Neji picked up his tray and left her behind in his wake. Several kids noticed the interaction and snickered.

TenTen crossed her arms, glaring. "Fine! But secrets don't make friends, y'know!" She shouted after him.

* * *

"I trust you've all taken your assignment seriously and done as I requested." Their Sensei gazed around at the whole class for a long moment before continuing. "It counts for a large part of your grade. If you don't know who you admire or your greatest hero is, then, really, you don't have a primary goal in mind." Tatsi-Sensei turned sharply and rapped the ruler against her hand. "TenTen, why don't you go first?"

Eleven-year-old TenTen, sitting next to Neji at their desk, gripped the paper in her hands. "Y..Yes ma'am." Feeling hundreds of eyes boring into her back, TenTen made her way to the middle of the room where Tatsi-Sensei was standing. She turned and took a deep breath. She was never good at speaking in front of a large number of people. Neji's deep, solemn eyes met hers and a feeling of confidence swept through her. She could do it. She could.

She began reading. "..I know a lot of people I admire and their experience in life I marvel at...certain qualities about them I like, and then some. But I have to say that the greatest person I could ever achieve to become like, the person who inspires me to reach my goal, is one of the legendary Sannin, Tsunade.

"She possesses great strength that I admire and is so intelligent...most common leaders or men of our day choose to look down upon the opposite sex...think they're worthless, not good enough, or weak. Tsunade truly proves them wrong. And that's why I strive to be like her- she laid the foundation for my purpose in life.

"..But whereas Tsunade laid the foundation, another person I greatly admire has encouraged me to reach my destiny, my goal. He's truly played an important part. And that is my best friend, Neji Hyūga."

Collective snickers and whispers rustled through the class, but none of it mattered to TenTen. She continued in a high and determined voice.

"He's been there for me in everything. He was the first friend I've ever had. I have great respect for him...he knows what he wants to do with his life and knows how to react in every situation thrown at him. And those are wonderful qualities to have.

"I could go on much, much longer, but I feel like I've explained everything I've wanted to say. And, concluding my assignment, Tsunade and Neji Hyūga are my heroes."

The whole class stilled in silence. Even Tatsi-Sensei was speechless. As TenTen returned to her seat, she saw Neji's eyes smiling back at her, something in them she couldn't read. Approval?

"..Wonderful work, TenTen. As usual." Tatsi-Sensei smiled then turned to the rest of the class. "Who's next?"

* * *

TenTen rushed out the door and ran at full speed toward the academy. She was late and _so _busted! She picked up speed and kept running, not slowing down for a second, dodging any obstacles that lay in her path, until the school came in sight.

She had overslept, which wasn't too surprising, since she and Neji had spent most of their recreation time the day before training- hard. Neji enjoyed pushing himself to the limit or past it, seeing how far he could go. TenTen, not so much.

She arrived! And right on the dot. The second she bolted in the yard, where all the other children were standing in attendance, the bell clanged for class to begin.

She had a hard time slowing down. Now that she'd pushed her speed to its limit, it was hard to stop, especially the grass still being wet and dewy, considering it was indeed the early hours of the morning.

And then, just thinking about it, she jinxed herself. Her foot slipped on the dewy grass and she found herself falling to the ground- fast. Too sudden to even brace or catch herself, TenTen landed hard, her ankle twisting in the fall. Immediately a throbbing, numbing pain shot up her leg as she wheezed for breath.

_..Wonderful, TenTen. You just made a complete idiot of yourself. _Her classmates roared with laughter and tears bit her eyes but TenTen forced them back, focusing on getting up again. She had to.

"Klutz!" one kid called out.

TenTen glanced around, looking for something to support her as she struggled to get up. Finding nothing, she relied fully on herself as she got to her knees then slowly stood.

Immediately her ankle protested in agony and gave out, resulting in her crashing to the ground again. This time TenTen braced herself, eyes squeezed shut. But instead of feeling the hard, wet ground, she felt steady arms catch her.

"I've got you." Neji. TenTen relaxed in his arms as he lifted her up bridal-style. She stared into his deep, reassuring blue-gray eyes. "..I'll take you to the nurse."

She was going to be just fine.

* * *

After a grueling day of training, Neji was laying in the grassy hill, arms behind his head as he watched the clouds slowly drift through the sky.

"Whew. Rough day, huh?" TenTen sat beside him, knees hugged to her chest. She followed his gaze and they watched in unison. The twelve-year-olds were so intent they almost didn't notice one of the girls from their class approaching.

"Neji. TenTen. What's up?" She greeted, oblivious of how inwardly irritated they were with the interruption of peaceful solitude. "So..graduating soon. 'Bout time. I can't _wait_ 'til we get our Shinobi headbands!" She clapped in delight.

TenTen nodded in agreement. "It'll be worth it all." Neji's gaze remained in the sky, though he was listening intently.

"You know...you two, like, are the next new couple." The girl, Yalina, giggled in that annoying fangirl-ish way. "Seriously, you've been friends for like, ever, right? I just feel bad for you when we get paired into squads."

TenTen's head whipped up and turned sharply toward Yalina. "What? What're you talking about?"

Yalina laughed. "I mean, we're all getting separated into groups of three. You know that, right? Well, you and Neji are probably not gonna end up in the same squad. Sad, but true." Yalina's smile was poisoningly sweet. "For all we know, TenTen, you could be with that Rock Lee nerd." She burst into giggles.

Ew. No. NO way. Not that Lee was annoying to the point of mental instability, but he was the LAST person TenTen wanted to be in a squad with. _"He seeks destiny in a place where it cannot take root. He lives for nothing. It's all empty," _as Neji had pointed out once. Even so, TenTen couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. He had no talent at all - literally. No genjutsu or ninjutsu, he couldn't master any jutsus at all. It made you wonder why he was training to become a ninja in the first place.

TenTen clenched her fists. "Shut up, alright? That's _NOT_ an option. Neji and I _will_ be in the same squad. You'll see! Just you wait!"

Yalina held up her hands and smirked. "You're _so_ in denial." She shrugged daintily. "Ah well. Sucks for you." She laughed cruelly as she walked up and strode away, leaving Neji and TenTen in a thoughtful silence.

"..We can't be separated, Neji. We can't." TenTen cast a desperate look his way, but as usual, he was merely studying the clouds. "You're my best friend..and...I'd miss you."

"..I know." Simply spoken words, but TenTen could read him like a book. Though he'd never admit it, his thoughts on the matter were mutual to hers.

TenTen laid back down and they spent the rest of the afternoon watching the sky in silence. Not a word had to be spoken. The silence said enough for the both of them.

* * *

"You know, I've been thinking," TenTen discussed over a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's with Neji, "If we're going to get our Shinobi headbands, I need a new look. Hair-wise." Gesturing to her mahogany hair that fell past her shoulders in a wavy fashion, TenTen looked thoughtful.

"..Oh? Why is that?" Chopsticks poised over the bowl, Neji raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sick of the same thing day after day. It's time for a change. If we're gonna be graduating and becoming genin, I want to leave a new person." TenTen beamed radiantly, her mind running at one-hundred miles an hour. "Anyway, even _you've_ got a new hairstyle. You have that ribbon at the bottom of your hair."

Neji rolled his eyes. "It's a _band_," he corrected as TenTen giggled. He knew that look.

* * *

The following day, everyone stood in line outside the school, barely able to contain their excitement. They were receiving their Shinobi headbands! Hushed tones and excited whispers filled the air with an occasional nervous laugh or cough. Only Neji remained aloof and solemn as ever, arms crossed and waiting for the doors to open.

"Hey Nej. Like my hairdo?" said a chippy voice from behind Neji.

He turned to look and his eyes widened briefly in astoundment before returning to normal, one eyebrow arched high. TenTen had pulled her hair into two buns on each side of her head, only allowing her bangs to rest on her forehead. "I'm gonna keep it like this. Simple and easy. II_II_ like it." She smiled brightly.

Unfortunately, a few kids other than Neji noticed the transition as well. Several snickered outright and pointed at her. "Mouse Ears!" several shouted, resulting in more laughter.

Neji shook his head. "Disregard what they say."

TenTen, who was literally steaming, sideglanced at Neji. "You mean..you like it?"

Neji studied her for a while longer before nodding in response, gaze solemn. "I do. It..suits you."

That was enough for TenTen. She beamed a smile in return just as the bell clanged and the doors opened.

* * *

..Now it was the moment of truth. It all came down to this.

Everyone, having their headbands on in various fashions, was sitting fidgetedly at their desks, waiting for Tatsi-Sensei to continue. She was assigning squads of three members each. Each announcement was either met with a deep sigh or cheer.

Neji and TenTen sat beside each other at a desk, Yalina on the other side of TenTen. Neji and TenTen both wore their Shinobi headbands on their foreheads.

"TenTen," Tatsi-Sensei announced.

TenTen could feel her whole body stiffen with dread. Her fingernails drew into her palms until she was certain it drew blood. She leaned forward, everything else tuned out. _Please, Neji, Neji, Neji...say it. Say Neji._

"Rock Lee."

Her spirits plummeted. Oh no! This wasn't going well at ALL. TenTen kept her head ducked low, face heating in shame as Yalina laughed cruelly beside her. Neji remained straight-faced as always.

"And...Neji Hyūga."

As quickly as they had fallen, joy rose to the surface once more. TenTen pumped a fist in the air and cheered, not caring who noticed. Who cared if she was with Rock Lee too? At least Neji was with her! They truly were inseparable.

Yalina seethed beside her. It was all TenTen to do to keep from gloating.

Even Neji wore a small smile.

* * *

"TenTen, what on earth are you thinking about? You've been staring at absolutely nothing for the past ten minutes." Neji's sharp, deep voice pulled TenTen out of her daze.

She glanced at him, eyebrow raised expectantly, his arms forever crossed. She grinned. "Ah, nothing. Just...remembering how we first met..and stuff."

"..Is that so?" Neji's expression was a mix of irritation and amusement and he made no attempt to hide it. TenTen couldn't help but laugh a little.

"..You know, you'll always be my best friend. Know that?" TenTen lightly and playfully punched his shoulder, which earned her a look of disdain. Then it slowly melt into the slightest hint of a smile.

"..Likewise," he murmured so low TenTen wondered if she imagined it. But the quick way Neji started walking again, the hurried pace he kept up, and the determination in his stride, TenTen knew far too well that she hadn't been hearing things.

Then she heard something else.

"Let's get a move on. We need to continue our training. You're far too slow...Mouse Ears."

TenTen death glared at his retreating back. "I _know_ you didn't just call me that!"

"Maybe I did..maybe I didn't." She could _hear _the smirk in his voice.

"Oh yeah? YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THAT, HYUGA!" TenTen charged toward Neji at full speed, and although he could've dodged her easily, he allowed her to tackle him to the ground. "Why don't you say that to my face, girly-man?"

"..Don't tempt me."

But yet, TenTen was laughing. And she could hear the laughter in Neji's voice too. And, for a moment, the blissful moment again reminded her of one day, not too long ago, on an autumn morning where they joined in unity as friends for the very first time.

It was the perfect ending to a perfect day.

* * *

**A/N: YAY NEJTEN! XD This was really cute to right. I always have a hard time pinpointing Neji's personality, so this may have not been that good. But I hope you liked it anyway! I appreciate feedback and even some criticism, just no flames please! Review! (Oh, and yesh, I made up Tatsi-Sensei and Yalina. No, I'm not very creative. Thanks for noticing. 8D) xD **


End file.
